Tram Wrecked
by Eletha Landon
Summary: Chloe has got her life all figured out and is finally getting started in the career of her dreams. All she needs now is her big break. However, what happens when someone from her past comes barging in and she winds up spending unwanted and unhelped time with him? How will she react when she finds that there's way more to this man than what she's had herself convinced of him? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys! So, as I have been announcing in Forbidden for a while, I finally moved and got myself comfortable enough here in Pyeongtaek, South Korea. :D Anyways, I was working on chapter 18 when I remembered this idea I had while at the Seoul/ Incheon airport for a Chlerek short. Not really a One-shot, as it'll be a few chapters, but not really a full story either. We'll see how it goes. But here's me giving it a shot to see what you guys think of it. :D**

**Enjoy! **

**Tram Wrecked**

**Part 1**

The movie industry, as much as I love my job- or the beginnings of it really- is a tiring and demanding mistress. I couldn't help but curse my co-producer and event managers as I rushed my way through the mini-shop clad lobbies of the Seoul airport towards security.

Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled by my time spent in Korea as my team and I gathered footage for our very first indie horror short film that we- myself mostly- were hoping to debut back in the States to make a name for ourselves among cinematic royalty. Though there were several rough patches during filming, such as whether inconveniences- it being yellow sand season and all- travelling illnesses filtering through our actors and a low budget, our mission here had been a success and it was time to head back home to New York for the editing phase.

But there lied my current problem.

I was messaged by a studio who seemed interested in our film's trailer that we had uploaded to YouTube with the footage we had been able to take back in the States. They were intrigued by our ideas and one of the talent scouts wanted to meet with the screenwriter and producer while they spent some time in Seattle.

Coincidentally, I was both and with such a great opportunity being dropped into my open hands, I accepted the nearly impossible challenge of flying out of Seoul the day before we were scheduled to leave in order to make it to the meeting.

Unfortunately, the best flight that my event coordinators could find was one for four in the morning. Considering that as well as the lack of communication between myself and the hotel concierge, an argument with my cab driver and my unfortunate amount of won left for a minimal tip, and my less than savvy skills with technology as I dealt with the ticket kiosk, it would be an understatement to say that I was cutting it pretty close to my flights boarding time.

Oh, and how could I forget that I had to make it all the way to gate 132, which just had to be the farthest gate from the parking lot of the airport.

Thankfully, the only thing I had going for me was that the airport was bordering on deserted and getting through security was effortless.

Once I was through and had my shoes back on, I made sure that everything I needed was still in my carry-on bag. Ticket, wallet, driver's license, smart phone, laptop, passport-

Wait, where did my passport go?

I stopped in my tracks, anxiety bubbling uncomfortably in my gut. I could have sworn I had put my passport back into my bag after security had handed it back to me. I really didn't have time for this. This being where I frantically opened up my bag wider to get a good look inside while also considering that I may have to go all the way back and ask if I had forgotten it.

I also really didn't have time for the person barreling into me from behind once I stopped.

I yelped and shot out my hands to catch my fall, dropping my bag which spilled its contents in the process. I cursed, ignoring the slight sting I felt from my right wrist and pulled myself up so that I could collect my things.

"What the hell are you stopping in front of the moving walkway for?" A man snapped, voice a low rumble.

I glanced behind him to see that I had, in fact, stopped right after disembarking the horizontal-like escalator. I was in such a daze and hurry, making sure I had my things that I hadn't even noticed stepping onto it. That would actually explain why this man was following so close behind me when there was plenty of hallway for him to have kept his distance. However, that didn't mean that he had to be so rude. It was only an accident.

Of course I reacted maturely- by throwing the man a glare before opening my mouth to retort with something along the lines of, 'Why don't you watch where you're going?'

However, my words caught at the sight of the stranger.

My eyes escalated all six foot something of him, noticing that he was quite broad and large. Not in a husky middle-aged man sort of way, but a stereotypical bouncer-I'm-a-big-guy-and-just-need-a-job-right-no w sort of way. He also had the look for it. As he straightened his exquisitely fitting white dress shirt and tie, I met the scowl on his face as he glared down at me.

Though the look he was giving me was less than flattering, I found myself at awe by how this giant of a man could have such soft features. Sure his jaw was rugged and peppered with a dark stubble and his cheek bones were pronounced, but his lips- again pulled down into a unattractive scowl- were plump and tender looking. His dark hair was long enough to barely tease his eyelids, daring to tangle individual threads among his lush lashes. And then there were his eyes.

Vivid and sharp, his deep green eyes held mine aggressively and I found that I was at a loss for words. Not because I was enchanted by them or anything of that nature. If only that were the case.

It was because I knew those eyes and had long since wished that I would never see them again.

"Derek?"

Question touched those eyes. Those beautiful, jade eyes that I wanted to hate with every fiber of my being. Unfortunately, the more I looked at them, the more things I saw that I had desperately locked away years ago.

Suddenly, the question became recognition and his features softened. I steeled myself and abruptly looked away, noticing an old pain zing through me at that look.

"Chloe."

As much as I wanted to tell myself that this wasn't happening or turn on him and give him a piece of my mind- one that has been building up for years- I took solace in that fact that I really, _really_ didn't have time for this and I could use that as an escape. So I ignored him, and went back to picking up my things. I cursed myself once I spotted my passport sticking out of my wallet for not looking more thoroughly the first time and having been able to avoid all this entirely.

I should have known that it wouldn't have ended as easily and cut throat as I wanted it to.

"Hard to recognize you without the red streaks in your hair."

_Don't. Please don't do this._

A nervous chuckle. "You might have even grown a couple extra inches."

_Stop. Please, just go away._

"Chloe?"

_Leave me alone._

"Here, let me help."

I snatched up my boarding tickets before he could grab them and met his eyes angrily.

I wished I hadn't.

"Don't bother. I can take care of it myself. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry and I have a flight to catch."

Derek Souza's eyes became steel at my tone and I almost wanted to lash out and tell him that I had every right to be harsh and he knew it.

I didn't, though. Instead, without another word, I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and turned away, powerwalking my little legs as fast as they would go without breaking out into a jog towards the tram station that would take me to my gate, to my plane and away from _him_.

I couldn't tell if he followed- he had always been so quiet- and I didn't look back to see if he did. All I needed- wanted- was to get onto the tram, board my flight, go through with the meeting in Seattle and forget the fact that I had even seen him after God knows how long.

I never had the best of luck.

I boarded the tram, subconsciously grateful for the lack of crowd that usually donned the vehicle during regular business hours. It was enough to have to rush and fret about my unpleasant encounter without the addition of lost American tourists and unaware of the concept of personal space locals. Even that comforting fact couldn't suffocate the horrid squirm from bubbling in my gut when I turned back to the door and found that Derek had, in fact, followed me to the tram.

"Why are you following me?"

Derek cocked his head and gave me a pointed look. It seemed like he had cut the nice guy act. Good, it was easier to remain frustrated with him that way.

"You're not the only one who needs to catch a flight, Chloe. Why else would I be at an airport? In Seoul, no less."

"Not to see me, that's for sure." I muttered under my breath.

I thought I had been quiet enough for him not to hear me, but as soon as I uttered those words, his stern look broke and his eyes clouded with pain. My throat went dry.

"Chloe-"

"I already said don't bother." I snapped, crossing my arm and turning away from him as the tram doors slid shut and the machine jerked to life. "Just let me suffer the next two and a half minutes I'm stuck with you on this thing in peace. Then, we'll both get to our flights and forget this ever happened."

An amused snort. "You may be stuck with me longer than two and a half minutes, Chloe."

My head whipped around and I threw him a questioning gaze. As much as I didn't want to meet his eyes, the distraction from the underground tram ride was graciously accepted. Being who I am in an enclosed space, travelling rather quickly and underground in a dark tunnel was not a healthy combination for me.

"I caught a look at your ticket before you picked it up. You're boarding flight 1346 to Seattle aren't you?"

I didn't answer, anxious of his reaction if I confirmed him correct. He seemed to find the answer in my expression though, for he gave me that smirk I knew all too well.

"Looks like you and I are going to be stuck together for way longer than a mere two minutes."

Before I could scream, or lash out, or drop to my knees and start crying- before whatever reaction I might have had could occur, the tram gave a vicious jerk then screeched as the breaks cut in. I hadn't originally been holding onto the pole, so when the tram jolted the inertia racked my balance and I was thrown backwards towards the front of the machine. I let out a small cry and threw out my hand, trying to grab the pole before I fell. However, Derek gained his balance quicker than I did and his eyes widened with panic. He lunged and grabbed my outstretched hand before yanking me back against him, just as the tram shuddered to a halt.

The tram and tunnel lights went out.

For a minute, I remained still, brain still too jarred to process what just happened. When a cool breeze licked my ear, I froze, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I tried opening my eyes, but when I did, I found that I couldn't see anything. Panic started to gurgle and squirm inside my chest and I couldn't find my breath. There was a low whisper and I shut my eyes again, tight, telling myself to calm down, that there wasn't _anything_ here and it didn't have anything to do with the tram stopping.

The whisper sounded again.

Whatever I was holding onto, my grip tightened and I swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape.

_Don't be a wimp, Chloe. If there's one here, just send it away._

Damn it. Of all the crazy shit out there in the world, why did I have to get stuck with seeing and hearing the dead?

"Chloe…"

I buried my face deeper into the soft, strong, whatever the hell it was that I was using as a life line and mentally pushed against the whispered breath sounding in my ear. My life line's arms constricted tighter around my waist and I could feel myself relaxing and-

Wait, arms?

"It's alright, Chloe. Everything's going to be okay."

I glanced up, following the sound of the whisper until I met glowing green eyes. My stomach plummeted and I realized that I wasn't trapped on this unmoving tram with a ghost.

I was trapped with my ex-boyfriend.

**Alrighty, there you go! So I think this will be about 7 parts if you guys would like me to continue. Depending on the demand, it may take some time to finish as I have to keep up with Forbidden as well. But, if you guys want more, I'll do my best to finish it quickly. **

**Also, really quick, is anyone else here a Naruto fan? How thrilled are you guys that Sakura is finally kicking some ass again in the latest chapter? **

**Anyways, I'm going to go work on chapter 18. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I wrote this in one whole sitting! **

**I'll keep my A/N short. All I have to say is please head over to my YouTube channel and let me know what you guys think of the audio logs. I'll work on the log for this part tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Links are all on my profile page.**

**Other than that, please enjoy!**

**Tram Wrecked**

**Part 2**

The luminescent emergency lights flickered on, radiating a faint lavender glow throughout the tram. It really wasn't much as they were meant to guide passengers towards the exits in case of an emergency. They were enough, though, for me to make out Derek's large silhouette and his features if he stood close enough. Which, considering I was clinging to him as if he were a raft in the middle of open ocean, he was close enough. Too close.

The initial fear had ebbed moments before I realized this and I hated knowing that it was because of the way Derek held me back and whispered reassuring words into my ear.

I scoffed and shoved him off of me, staggering back to my pole and holding onto it instead. Derek's jade orbs were unusually as bright as the emergency lights and, judging by how they rolled in clear exasperation, I could only assume he was scowling at me.

"You're welcome," He muttered, white teeth flashing behind the shadow of his lips.

I chose to ignore his remark and used the emergency lights to find my way towards the door of the tram. I slid my hand along it until I found the seal where the two sliding pieces met before gripping it and pulling as hard as I could.

No good.

"It's no use, Chloe. Those doors are electronically sealed shut and tight. You're not going to be able to get it open."

"You're freakishly strong, aren't you? It wouldn't hurt if you gave it a try." I snapped. I remembered a time, back when we had been together, having come over to his place to meet him. His dad and siblings weren't home and he wasn't in his room or his dad's den where he had liked to study. I figured he was just down in his basement using the workout equipment his dad had gotten for him and his brother.

Sure enough, Derek was down there working out, only, he was bench pressing a massive 280 pounds. At seventeen.

He had been so worried about what I thought having seen that, however, at the time, I'd been impressed. Now, though, I could only assume that he's gotten stronger as he had grown quite a bit larger after all these years and I was less impressed and more desperate to just get out of the dark enclosed space.

For a second, Derek didn't answer and I couldn't see his expression. I was about to huff and turn away to find another escape before he finally said, "You remember that?"

I snorted. "I don't forget things very easily, Derek."

"I noticed." He rumbled, then, "I won't be able to open it. Our best bet is to wait for more business to come to the airport and for maintenance to realize that the tram got jammed."

"B-but," I stuttered, heart rate escalating again. "It's barely past three in the morning. Waiting for someone to notice could take a few hours."

Even if I could barely make out the outline of his hulking form, I still noticed the simple shrug in his shoulders before he took a seat, making himself comfortable for the aforementioned wait. I glared at him and I hoped that he could, if not see it, at least feel my aggravation and anxiety boil a hole through his thick, arrogant head.

I tried the door once again in vain before releasing a frustrated breath and turning away from it, looking for another way to get out. As my eyes adjusted, it seemed as if the emergency lights were glowing just a bit brighter and I could make out more forms and shapes as well as see just barely a couple feet out the front window into the tunnel.

If I had had it my way, the tram would have remained silent as I scavenged for an escape. I knew better though and the tension in the air was even getting uncomfortable for me. I really, _really_ didn't want to talk to Derek, or acknowledge that he was stuck here in this tram with me for the matter. But the silence was deafening and every squeak or groan that came from the machine or the tunnel that surrounded us made me jump and spontaneously use a reverse summons in case it was a ghost.

I may have known that I was a necromancer since I was fifteen years old, but that didn't make the concept any easier to deal with. On top of that, the situation didn't make it very easy to keep the fact that I could see and talk to ghosts hidden from Derek. I'd never told him.

I'd never told anyone.

"So, how have you been?" Derek asked hesitantly, his low voice like a gun shot in the silence that made me yelp.

"Do you mind?" I breathed out angrily. "I'm trying to concentrate. Unlike you, I'm not going to hunker down and wait to be found."

"You call that concentrating?" Derek questioned and I could just imagine his left brow rising skeptically. That had always been a trademark quirk of his whenever he challenged me on an idea I might have had or something particularly reckless I might have done. That as well as his scowl and skills in looming.

"You were jumping at every noise, Chloe. You may not forget things very easily, but it might have slipped your mind that I know you. I know how afraid of the dark you are and I strongly suggest that you sit down and relax. You're going to give yourself an anxiety attack."

"You knew me when we were kids, Derek." I stated factually. I went back to studying the front section of the tram, looking up to see if I could make out a trap door on the top of the vehicle, if they even engineered those onto these things like they did with elevators.

"So, you're not still afraid of the dark?" Derek asked. Only, his voice didn't sound from his seat across the length of the tram. It was merely just a whisper ghosting across my ear, his hands landing gently on my shoulders.

I was able to suffocate the squeak of surprise, but my body betrayed me and I shuddered. I took a deep breath and mustered up the remainder of my dignity to shrug his hands off of me and toss him a displeasured look.

"Frankly, I don't see why you're even concerned."

_Yup. Neglect to answer the question though he knows very well what it is and avoid opening old wounds by being passive aggressive. Way to take the high road, Chloe._

Obviously openly expressing that I didn't want to have anything to do with him wasn't getting the message across. If that's how he was going to play, fine. I'd accepted what had happened between us long ago and had moved on from it, cutting him out of my life. That was the real point I needed to make.

"I mean, what has it been? Five years, right? I think I had just turned eighteen back then." I stated nonchalantly- or as much as I could manage to- then placed a hand on his shoulder, using the leverage to pull myself on top of one of the benches so that I could reach the ceiling. I used my grip on Derek for balance and felt along the top of the machine, feeling blindly for that trap door.

"Something like that," Derek said lowly. Almost too quiet for my ears to catch.

"E-exactly," I stuttered, struggling to reach as far as I could in all directions with hopes that my hand would slide across something.

"I've moved on. I'm sure you have as well. And, if you do know me as much as you claim to, you'll know that I can take care of myself just fine and don't need your concern whether its legitimate or not."

"Of course it is," He snapped, a familiar growl seeping into his tone.

"Could have proved to me otherwise," I muttered sarcastically.

This time, Derek did growl and he grabbed the hand on his shoulder and tugged me off of the bench. I glared.

"Don't give me that look, Chloe. This isn't a damn elevator. There are no exits up there and if there were, don't you think I'd have gotten us out of here by now?"

He had a point. Because I knew very well he'd have gotten us out if he knew a way. That way he could leave again…

"And I _am_ worried about you. I've always been worried about you."

"Funny enough, I really doubt that." I stated coldly, ripping my hand from his. For the umpteenth time, I turned away from him. I placed my hands against the front window and leaned as close to the impenetrable plastic as I could, trying to get a good look into the tunnel. I wasn't too sure what I was looking for, but I did so nonetheless.

"I get that." Derek rumbled. "But I'm telling the truth when I say that a day hadn't gone by where I didn't think of you. I always wondered what you were doing, _how_ you were doing. Whether you went off to UCLA like you'd always talked about, or if you and your dad were finally closing the distance that's been growing between the two of you since your mom passed away. Or even whether you settled down, gotten a new serious boyfriend and imagining to myself that he was treating you the way that you deserved to be treated or else I'd-"

"Or else you'd what, Derek?" I laughed, inflection anything but amused. "You'd educate him on the subject? Because you'd be the best teacher, for sure. Not too surprising, though, the majority of men are an awful lot like you. So it seems that you weren't doing your job very well."

I could practically feel him fuming behind me. Good. He deserved worse.

Suddenly, a giant mass hit the front window. I cried out and jumped back, eyes locking onto the horrific sight displayed before me.

The window was blanketed by a splatter of crimson, a man's face battered and pasted to the plastic sheet, dead brown eyes staring unseeingly at me, through me. Before I could peal my gaze away, the man's body gave a violent jerk before it was ripped from the front of the tram, blood smearing, and dragged beneath the machine. I didn't have to look towards the back window to know that I'd see his mangled body crumpled on the rails, gliding back into the tunnel as if the tram was still moving, leaving it's victim behind. I also didn't have to keep staring at the front window in a terrified stupor to know that it was a residual and the brutal death this man wished upon himself would repeat.

Only, I did.

"Chloe?"

I blinked, paralyzed by the man's eyes boring into mine.

"Chloe!"

I blinked again, fazed now as Derek gripped my arm. He pulled me to face him, but not before the body was yanked under the tram again.

Derek ducked his head to my level, face so close to mine I could feel his breath fanning across my lips. His green eyes captured my own, clouded with a mixture of emotions that just tugged unpleasantly at my heart. When I blinked this time, I did so harder, pushing the image from my brain. But I couldn't. It was seared there, burned into my memory. And, one slip up and I'd be seeing it all over again.

If I was going to survive the next couple hours trapped on this hell machine, then I couldn't afford that.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened? You screamed and-"

"D-distract me." I interrupted.

"What?" Derek asked, brows furrowing.

"I-I just- I need a distraction."

His perplexed look morphed into a frown and he replied, "I already tried and you weren't having it. In fact, you bit my head off-"

"I know!" I interrupted again, closing my eyes impatiently, heart running in tempo with the ringing in my ears from fear and anxiety still pumping through my body, knowing that the residual was just behind me, that poor spirit reliving his death over and over…

_Get a grip!_

"I know," I said again. "You were right, though. I'm still afraid and I just really, _really _need a distraction."

Derek held my gaze for a moment, silent, calculating. I allowed myself to remember how much I used to love the green shade of his eyes. Hell, I still admired them, whether I liked to admit it or not. I used to be able to read him so well just by looking at them, because, when Derek finally dropped the tough exterior he was known for, he was an open book. I used to feel so special being one of the few he allowed to drop his guard around. Special and loved.

As Derek looked at me now, intense and storming with emotion, I could feel that old elated experience bubbling in my gut, playing a pitter-pattering game in my chest, and taking my breath away. I knew deep down that I was treading dangerous waters, that I should turn back, save myself of that heartache I had suffered through back when…

When I noticed that Derek was suddenly a lot closer than I remembered, it was too late.

Derek's lips brushed mine and the effect was like that of a rubber band. Five years ago, when shit happened and I pulled myself farther and farther away from the memory of him, I'd been pulling against a strained force that didn't want for me to get too far. But I was stubborn, and I labored myself farther and farther with each passing day without him. As soon as Derek kissed me, it was as if five years of all that work meant nothing, and I was snapping back against him at full force.

And I didn't do anything to stop it.

Derek's hands slid from my biceps to my waist, pulling me against him. He kissed me slowly and tenderly, and I kissed him back, as if nothing had ever changed. The effect opened up this chest in the back of my mind that I had long since used to lock away certain memories.

The six year old boy falling out of the tree in his backyard only to land in mine. Mom freaking out when she could have sworn his arm was broken, but there was no hint of an injury when she had retrieved his father. Discovering that the boy and I were in the same kindergarten class together. Him coming to sit with me in Mom's garden the day she died. Having sleepovers and being best friends as we went through elementary school together. The boy beating up the punks who made fun of my stutter in middle school. Going to high school together but being separated by different classes our freshman year. Finally mustering up the courage to hold his hand on one of our usual walks through the neighborhood the summer before our second year. Our first kiss two weeks later. Our first date where I discovered that he had really bad taste in movies. Our one year anniversary. The night he had snuck in to my room where we had spent a harmless night together. My aunt finding that out the next day as well as the awkward talk that followed. Our two year anniversary. That Christmas our senior year when he'd taken me skiing with his family and told me that he loved me. That week just before my birthday when he had broken up a fight his brother had gotten himself into, in which the opponent had pulled a knife. The next night when the police told him that the kid he had thrown off his brother would never be able to walk again. Those next few days where he didn't say much. That weekend when he was gone.

Empty house. No letter. No phone call. Just gone.

"Stop," I whispered. Derek froze.

After everything we had been through. After growing up together and falling in love. After all the happy memories that we had made- despite a few hardships- he just left. Without so much as a word or an explanation. No closure, no reason. His family had just up and left and I had nothing to let me know what was going on or if he was safe.

And yet he could kiss me like this, like he had never stopped loving me.

I felt hot tears begin to brim and I met Derek's hesitant orbs. I wanted a distraction? Well, I asked for this, I suppose. And now, I was finally getting the chance to ask the one thing I'd been dying to since that very day.

"Why?"

**Like I said. One sitting. I think it was because of the angst. I haven't written any real good angst since, well, maybe Rumored to be True? That's kind of my element and I keep telling myself that there will be plenty of it coming up in Forbidden. But I guess I just couldn't wait for it. **

**Anyways, what do you guys think of the pace? Remember that it's a short story, so it's going to be quick. Regardless, let me know what you guys think and I'll actually do my best to reply to all of you this round. It's been a while since I've done that and I know a lot of you guys are regulars to my stories. :)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry that I've been absent for a few extra weeks than normal. Getting settled here in Korea has been tougher than I thought and work has become my main priority. However, after finishing the first part to the collaboration piece that I'm working on with xSweetEternityx, I instantly jumped into writing for this story and hopefully I'll be updating Forbidden here pretty soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tram Wrecked**

**Part 3**

Derek stepped away from me and his gaze fell. I wasn't having that. I reached for his arm to keep him from getting any farther but he slid out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he rumbled.

"You're not answering my question, Derek." I said, teeth nearly clenching to keep tears from spilling over.

"When we get out of this mess, I promise, I'll leave and you won't have to worry about-"

"Tell me why!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. I couldn't help it. Tears welled and spilled. To think that I had imagined that I had shed enough tears over this man the first year after he left. I had been utterly and painfully wrong. Just as the emotions of being in love with Derek came snapping back at me the moment he kissed me, so did those of being hurt at a crippling level once he left. I felt angry, sad, pained and scared. Scared by his words, that he'd leave all over again, though, I knew for my own health he should and never show his face again.

But I had to know why.

"No note. No phone call. One day you're there, distant because of your guilt about that kid and the next day you're gone. Like you and your family packed overnight and fled the country. Didn't you once think that I deserved some sort of an explanation?"

"Of course I did, Chloe. But-"

"But what?"

He finally met my eye and I had to steel myself from faltering under those puppy dog orbs of his that said 'I know I peed on the rug, but I didn't mean to.' When I held his gaze, unyielding, unwilling to be fazed by him again, he lifted his arm, hand going to the back of his neck as he rubbed it uncomfortably, a habit he had when he felt uneasy.

"But what, Derek." I said again, tone tight.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

A muffled sigh as Derek's hand moved from his neck to his mouth, then to his hair, raking his fingers through it. He was still close enough for me to see his features but, even if he wasn't, his strange, luminescent green eyes were unusually brighter than, well, already being unusually bright. There was a light sheen of sweat forming on his brow and upon noting that I realized how warm it was in the tram.

"Derek." I said sternly when he still had yet to answer.

"Chloe, I can't-"

"You can't?" I interrupted, scoffing. "What's so hard about giving me an explanation? Were you really so afraid to look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't want me anymore, didn't love me, that you had your family uproot and leave without a word?"

Derek's eyes suddenly snapped to mine, anger filling them.

"It was nothing like that. I _never_ stopped loving you and don't you dare assume that I did."

"What other choice did you give me?"

"Didn't you ever once think that you knew me, that you knew how I felt about you and that there was a reason?" Derek growled, returning the step he had taken away before. "That I wouldn't have left unless I had to?"

Despite seeming angry, Derek absentmindedly tugged at the tie around his neck, loosening it as if he were having a hard time breathing. He scratched at his right arm incessantly that I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been able to draw blood despite his dress shirt protecting his skin.

"I tried to, Derek. Believe me, God knows I tried. But after a year, two years, four? What you want to believe and what seems more logical become more difficult to distinguish between."

"You don't understand-" He started, voice rising.

"You could have contacted me-"

"I did it to protect you!" Derek bellowed, sweat trickling from his temples, hands at his sides, fists clenching to keep control of his temper that I knew him to have.

For a moment, we stared at each other. I processed his words and what they could possibly mean while allowing him to cool down. It was an old tactic really. One I used back whenever Derek and I fought growing up. But, this was more than one of our petty, childish fights. I was going to get my answers. Answers I've been waiting five years for. Telling me he never stopped loving me? I could tell that by the way he kissed me. Saying that what he did was to protect me?

It wasn't enough.

"I left to keep you safe, Chloe." Derek murmured, voice softer now as his anger ebbed. His tense shoulders slacked a fraction, though, there was still a hint of stiffness radiating off of him.

"Safe?" I questioned, untrusting.

He nodded. "And as soon as I saw you this morning, I should have turned and walked away. I should have left you to stay mad at me and kept myself from moving back into your life so that you could stay safe. But, when I knew it was you I just-" Derek struggled for a second, continuing to scratch at his arm. He glanced down at it, frowned, shook his head and met my eyes again with a new resolve.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as we are out of here, that's just what I'll do. I'll leave and everything will go back to the way it should be."

"But why are things supposed to be this way? Stay safe from what?" I questioned.

Derek shook his head and made to turn away. This time I did get ahold of his arm and I held my grip.

"That's not good enough, Derek. After all this time, how am I supposed to believe anything that you say, especially when you put things so vaguely? I need the truth."

"Chloe, you won't be able to understand the truth."

Voices and tension were rising again as was the temperature of the tram.

"Believe it or not I can understand a lot of things. Things that otherwise don't make sense. _Tell me the truth_." I annunciated the last four words harshly, as if that would help them to absorb into his thick skull. However, Derek opened his mouth with another retort that would no doubt be something similar to 'Drop it, Chloe,' but froze before he could.

Below my palm his muscles twitched. My brows furrowed as I removed my grasp, observing as a muscle spasm erupted beneath his skin.

I looked up at him, perplexed, finally putting all of Derek's odd physical occurrences in the last couple of minutes together. Heavy sweat, bright, fever-shot eyes, the scratching that seemed to be a quirk of discomfort, muscle spasms? They all started when stress was put on him. By me. Was it the enclosed space? He had always been somewhat claustrophobic. Was he having an anxiety attack?

"You need to sit down," I murmured.

"No," Derek said, voice gruff at he stared down at his arm. "I need- I need to get out of here."

"What?"

I barely had the word out before Derek pushed past me and staggered to the door. Bewildered, I trailed behind him, questioning him along the way.

"Derek what are you…"

Derek's hands slid over the door before landing on the seam I had attempted to pry apart earlier. I stared, incredulous as my words trailed off. Derek's shoulder's contorted and he gave a low, rumbled grunt that was soon silenced by a shuddering, groaning sound. Eyes wide with shock, I watched as the metal of the sealed doors quivered at the force of Derek's strength, moaning and whining as he pulled them open.

When they were open enough for Derek to slide through, he murmured a weak "Stay here," before he slipped between the doors and disappeared into the tunnel.

It took me less than ten seconds to shake myself from my befuddled stupor and stumble after him, his name echoing throughout the tunnel as I barreled into the darkness.

**A lot of dialogue for this chapter without much of anything else going on. However, this was needed to move into the second half of this fic where some questions will finally start having some answers. Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Review!**


End file.
